Rengar/Strategy
Skill usage * can use his ultimate in order to see invisible champions, such as , , or another . * Use in order to stop enemies from running away. * allows you to gank unexpectedly. Use in order to not be seen across the map as you move towards your gank or save it for chasing if you think the target can escape with and/or stealth or dash ability. * allows to lunge to his enemies while stealthed, using his ultimate. Use this to your advantage and use combined with for an exceptionally well executed combo in rapid succession, then slow the enemy using your . * can hop over walls using . Place a ward next to a jungle camp and get inside a brush over the wall, then simply attack the monsters. However, make sure they're inside your circle. Also, when your reaches 9 Trophies, use the extra range on your passive to make this wall-hopping easier. ** This is a great tactic for stealing epic monsters when counter jungling or killing the enemy jungler. * A great way to reach high amounts of attack speed very fast and burst down enemies is to use your and then your right after (or the ). Because the attack speed bonuses stack additively this provides 90% AS at 1st rank and 150% AS at 5th rank. * Whenever turns invisible using , he gains a point of Ferocity every 0.75 seconds. Keep that in mind because it can turn the tide of a battle, increasing one of three things about Rengar: his damage, his utility or his self-healing ability. * and allow him to take down turrets very quickly and with the added survivability from make him exceptionally good at backdooring. He is capable of great pushes both early and late game so make sure to use this to your advantage by pushing the turrets early on to get bonus gold for your team. * Maxing first gives you great attack speed, single targeted damage and burst, but it's cooldown is constant making it not optimal if you want to generate ferocity fast. * Maxing first gives you massive AoE damage, high resistance boost for a few seconds and allows for generating ferocity faster with cooldown going down. Consider it over maxing , when jungling or playing defensively. * is a great tool for escaping ganks. Since it is not delayed by damage you can immediately go in stealth. When you successfully fade into stealth try to take an unusual path to avoid being caught. Build usage is a burst bruiser off-tank, relying on mobility and disabling the enemies and dealing massive amounts of damage in a short burst. Therefore, he is meant to be built with items that help him achieve this. * combined with a is a deadly combination, the increased attack speed from allows him to maintain the slow and the bonus health synergyzes with both Empowered and normal . * Rengar has higher than average base attack speed (0.675). He also has good AS per level scaling, totaling 48% bonus AS at level 18. His double allows him to gain another 150% bonus AS for nearly 3 seconds. High base attack speed requires exactly 270% bonus AS to hit the hard cap. His kit can grant him up to 198% bonus AS, which in such case leaves only 72% bonus AS to go via masteries, runes and itemization. **Build and use bonus attack speed on Rengar wisely - any attack speed that brings him over the 2.5AS cap is wasted. * is a very cost efficient item even without the trophy stacks. At level 18 it offers 46 AD (10 base + 2 per level) for a meager 800 gold and should stay a part of your inventory unless the spot is required for something stronger, later in the game. ** should be bought always, if for whatever reason you decide to get another item later in game, selling it refunds 540gold - net gold lost is only 240 gold (less than a ). * is exceptionally good item for Rengar, since his skills are limited only by cooldown. stats and active effect synergize well with his kit. With attack speed obtained from , and active from , Rengar can reach well over 2.0 attack speed. Recommended items Countering *Avoid fighting near and especially inside brushes as his passive provides him with great mobility and utility. **His passive has no cooldown making slows ineffective when fighting him inside brushes as he can constantly close the distance. **Skilled players can use to juke and escape when being chased and even dodge skillshots and avoid AoEs. *Avoid fighting 1 on 1 as his kit makes him an exceptionally good duelist. ** and make him deceptively tanky. That alongside lifesteal and allow to quickly regain health and with and to overpower you even if he was at low health when you started fighting. *Beware if is jungling as he has great ganking potential - in addition to his high damage output and burst capabilities, and or prevent his target from escaping while and make sure he can chase down his target even if they posses a short term stealth or use . *If uses while your team has sight of him a distinctive sound can be heard. Oterwise you will receive no warning of the ability’s use. *Since Rengar deals mostly physical damage, buying armor is a top priority. is very effective against him. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpUDeplTpPE Category:Champion strategies Category:Champion strategies